


Big Oof

by Maezie



Series: Is It So Wrong? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maezie/pseuds/Maezie
Summary: This is information that I thought I should write out for the Is It So Wrong series. A lot of it can already be guessed and assumed, but there are some things that I'm using that throw a bit of a wrench in the canonical heritage of blood purity.





	Big Oof

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from TWfY then i should have already explained in the note on chapter six what this is, also, if not, I did write about it in the summary of this so... :). If not and this is your first time seeing anything written by me, welcome! I'm Mae, your story writer, and I hope this explains a bit about my story, and that you go on to read it! I will add to this as I see fit, and those additions will show up as new chapters. If I ever feel that I've added something, like, super important, I'll put a note at the top of a chapter telling you whether you should come back here before or after the chapter.

The Light, which is represented most prominently by Albus Dumbledore, wants to integrate more and more of Muggle lifestyles with Magic peoples’. The Dark, represented by Lord Riddle, doesn't hate all muggles, but they hate the Mudbloods and Mundanes who have no respect for older traditions and try to rid the magical world of its traditions and adopt muggle ones instead.

Many of the people of the Light follow because it’s what they believe is good for the advancement of the Wizarding World. Only very few blindly follow people like Dumbledore, who ever so blindly believes in even what he himself is saying, that the people who believe he has no fault only know his word as truth. Dumbledore's thought process is that the ends should justify the means, even at the expense of others. Most of the light doesn’t want to get rid of all Wizarding traditions, the want to get rid of some of the older ones, though those are the same ones being fiercely protected by the Dark.

The people who follow the Dark have strong loyalties to the older traditions of their ancestors before them. Similar to the light, most of the people who follow the Dark believe that they are doing what's right for the advancement of their world, but unlike the Light, people don't blindly follow Lord Riddle. They are aware of the many wrongdoings of their leader, but they believe that when all is said and done, it will all work out for the bettering of the Wizarding community.

People born to the dark side have always had heterochromatic eyes, though it doesn't always dictate fate. While most people on the Light are born with two matching eyes, there is the option of hiding the colour of your eyes and following the Light, or changing the colour of one, and following the Dark. Males on the dark side get their right eyes from their fathers while females get theirs from their mothers. Identical twins, no matter the gender, have eye colours opposite of each other. If you're a male have a female twin, you still have the chance of getting your right eye from your mother and your left from your father, and vice versa for your twin. You can be born to the dark side even as a mudblood, as it is proof that you have a dominant magical influence in your DNA. If someone is transgendered, they can swap the colours of their eyes with magic or muggle contacts and can choose between magically altering their bodies or surgically. If you're non-binary you can split the colour of your eyes down the middle, or in any way you prefer.

There are three different types of inheritance rings. Those include Lordship, Heirship, and Marital rings. You can acquire a Lordship ring if the last lord is dead, inactive, deathly ill, or missing, or if you are named Lord within a will. You can claim Heirship if you are the oldest or only child, your older sibling has been disowned, you are the last living relative of a line, no matter how direct or indirect, or, again, if named in a will. Marital rings can be gained through willing or arranged marriage, and allow the Heir or Lord’s spouse to hold equal power over shared possessions. There can be no more than two marital rings per marriage and person/family, the one for you, and the one for your spouse.

There are six different types of people who live in the world. There are Mundanes/Muggles, of whom have no magical relations in their family history. There are Squibs who are magicless children born to two magical parents. There are Mudbloods/Muggleborns who are magical children born to two Mundane parents. There are are Half Bloods who are born to one magical parent, and one not. There are Purebloods who are born to two magical parents, even if one of them is a Half Blood or Mudblood. And then there are True Bloods who are born to two Pure Blooded parents.


End file.
